2016-2032 Hypothetical Retirements (Atl) (New)
2016 Timeline is not here till 2017. * Alex * Betty * Colin * Dahila * Earl * Fathima * Gaston * Hermine * Ian * Julia * Kameron * Lisa * Martin * Nidoria * Owen * Paula Retirement In the spring of 2017, The WMO retired the names Colin, Earl, Fathima, Hermine, Nidoria and Owen due to the deaths and destruction they caused, They will not be used as an Atlantic tropical cyclone, The names Carter, Esteban, Frieda, Hailey, Natasha ''and ''Oggy ''for the 2022 season, Name List for 2022 * Alex * Betty * Carter * Dahila * Esteban * Frieda * Gaston * Hailey * Ian * Julia * Kameron * Lisa * Martin * Natasha * Oggy * Paula * Richard * Sharon * Tobias * Virginie * Walter * Xantha * Yohan * Zelia 2017 Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>157_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/07/2017 till:08/07/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene" from:19/07/2017 till:05/08/2017 color:C3 barset:break from:01/08/2017 till:05/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Bret" from:14/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Claire" from:07/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:C5 text:"Don" barset:break from:02/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TS text:"Ford" from:05/09/2017 till:06/09/2017.color:TD text:"Hilary" from:17/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Geraldine" from:22/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Harvey" from:29/09/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:C5 text:"Irma" barset:break from:07/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:TS text:"Jose" from:14/10/2017 till:25/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Kathleen" from:17/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Liam" from:31/10/2017 till:21/11/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria" barset:break from:20/11/2017 till:27/11/2017 color:C3 text:"Nate" from:24/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 color:C5 text:"Ophelia" bar:Month width:11 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Retirement On April 11, 2018 at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, The WMO retired the names ''Don, Harvey, Irma, Maria, Nate, ''and ''Ophelia ''due to the damages and deaths they caused, They will not be used for another Atlantic hurricane, The names ''Desmond, Harold, Idalia, Margot, Nigel, ''and ''Odessa ''for the 2023 season, The name ''Bret ''was suggested to be retired by the Floridian government, But it was declined. Name List for 2023 * Arlene * Bret * Claire * Desmond * Edna * Ford * Geraldine * Harold * Idalia * Jose * Kathleen * Liam * Margot * Nigel * Odessa * Pasque * Rina * Sean * Tolitta * Vince * Whitney * Xion * Yordana * Zeb 2018 * Alan * Beryl * Cedric * Debby * Ernesto * Faith * '''Gordon' * Helene * Irwin * Joyce * Kirk Retirement In the spring of 2019, The WMO retired Gordon, Helene, ''and ''Kirk ''due to the massive damage and high death tolls, They will be replaced with ''Gary, Harper, ''and ''Keaton ''for the 2024 season. Name List for 2024 * Alan * Beryl * Cedric * Debby * Ernesto * Faith * Gary * Harper * Irwin * Joyce * Keaton * Lexie * Marvin * Nadine * Oscar * Patty * Rafael * Sandy * Tony * Valerie * William 2019 * Andrea * '''Bradley' * Chantal * Ella * Fernand * Gwen * Humberto * Imelda * Jonas * Kylie Retirement On April 26, 2020 at the 42nd session of the World Regional Association Committee, The WMO retired the names Bradley, Ella, Gwen, ''and ''Kylie ''due to their severe impacts, They will be replaced with ''Boomer, Evelyn, Gina, ''and ''Kacey ''for the 2025 season. Name List for 2025 * Andrea * Boomer * Chantal * Dorian * Evelyn * Fernand * Gina * Humberto * Imelda * Jonas * Kacey * Lorenzo * Melissa * Nestor * Olga * Pablo * Rebekah * Sebastien * Tracy * Van * Winona * Xion * Yvette * Zeus 2020 * Astor * Betsy * '''Cristobal' * Daisy * Ethan * Fay * Gonzalo * Hope * Isaias * Josephine * Kyle * Laura * Miles * Nora Retirement In the spring of 2021, The World Meterological Organization retired the names Cristobal, Fay, Hope, ''and ''Nora ''due to severe damages and impacts they caused, They will not be used again for a Atlantic hurricane, The names ''Christian, Fleur, Heather, ''and ''Nancy ''for 2026, A military company from Canada requested that they should retire ''Miles ''and ''Vicky, It was declined because Miles was a category 1 that stayed at sea and it replaced Mason ''for 2014, The named ''Vicky ''was not used in the course of the year, The Texas government requested 3 names to be retired: ''Gonzalo, Isaias, ''and ''Kyle. The name Kyle ''stayed but ''Gonzalo ''and ''Isaias ''due to ''Gonzalo ''being a Category 3 hurricane with winds up to 120 mph and devastating the south side of United States and made landfall in Georgia as a Category 1 hurricane with winds up to 90 mph, ''Isaias ''was a Category 4 hurricane that nearly made it to Category 5 intensity, It made landfall as the same category with winds up to 145 mph, Devastated Florida, Damaged Louisiana, The names ''Gonzalo ''and ''Isaias ''will be replaced with ''Geoff ''and ''Iggy ''for the 2026 season. 2021 * Ana * Bennett * '''Claudette' * Devin * Edith * Fred * Grace Retirement On March 14, 2022, The WMO retired the name Claudette ''due to the severe damage and loss of life, The name ''Christine ''will be replaced for the 2027 season. 2022 * '''Alex' * Betty * Carter * Dahila * Esteban * Frieda * Gaston * Hailey Retirement In the spring of 2023, The names Alex, Carter, ''and ''Hailey ''due to the damages and deaths they caused, They will be replaced with ''Anthony, Chad, ''and ''Holly ''for the 2028 season. 2023 * Arlene * '''Bret' * Claire * Desmond * Edna * Ford * Geraldine * Harold * Idalia * Jose * Kathleen * Liam * Margot * Nigel * Odessa * Pasque * Rina * Sean * Tolitta * Vince * Whitney Retirement On May 1, 2024 at the RA IV hurricane committee, The World Meterological Organization retired 4 names: Bret, Geraldine, Nigel, and Sean due to loss of life and severe damages, The names Bruce, Gladys, Nathan, ''and ''Sherman ''for the 2029 season. 2024 * Alan * '''Beryl' * Chris * Debby * Ernesto * Faith * Gary * Harper * Irwin * Joyce Storm Names The list for 2024 used 10 hurricanes, The same list was used in 2018 except for the names Gary, Harper, and Keaton which replaced Gordon, Helene, and Kirk, The names Gary and Harper were used for the first times this year. Retirement In April 2025, The WMO retired ''Beryl, Debby, ''and ''Joyce ''due to severe impacts they caused and loss of life, They will not be used for a Atlantic hurricane, The names ''Bailey, Darcy, ''and ''Jenna ''for the 2030 season. Season Effects Category:Retired names